


Broken Ties

by reina_reigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Domestic Violence, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reina_reigns/pseuds/reina_reigns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There he is. Just a few inches away from the edge. He looks down at the tiny people below, walking fast, engulf in their own spinning world. No time to acknowledge his desperate undoing.</p>
<p>"Jump. See where that takes you." A voice suddenly spoke from behind.</p>
<p>The man on the edge heard that raspy, deep voice and turns to see; who would dare disturb him from doing the right thing. His eyes met with bright ocean blue one.</p>
<p>And then he slips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy, it's one of my Wattpad exclusive story (not anymore) and I decided to share it here on AO3 cause why the hell not ? Enjoy ! <3
> 
> p.s I'm not gonna update my Wattpad anytime soon so don't bother checking it out lol

_The life of this world is only the enjoyment of deception._

He failed to fight off his demons and has fallen into the spiral of darkness within his fractured soul. Nothing can fix him now. No one can save him now. He's alone in this over populated world with criminals on the run and devils in suits, making the laws for all humans to obey.

" _Forgive me, for I have forgiven you.._ "

He hummed the tune his mother used to sing him to sleep when he was an innocent child.

The sole of his shoes hits the cold concrete below, rain water rippled his reflection, distorting his image. It makes him sick to see himself. He can't stand to look at himself anymore without breaking his knuckles through the mirror, letting the sharp broken fragment slice his tender skin.

Everytime he stares back into his own eyes, it brings out the worst in him, and it's eating him away. It's terrifying, how it all came to this.

To end it all.

The pain, the suffering, the disappointment, the grief.

It's all so peaceful up here. Looking down at the people below, walking here and there, without a care in the world. Minding their own business, doing their daily tasks and tending to their own problems.

His steps became slower as he approached the edge. When he peeks over, he could see the city as far as his sight gets him. It's beautiful, the way the lights sparkle at night, the way all the cars with their headlights on and shops with their colourful signs, almost like a celebration.

It felt like a long time he's been standing there. Staring into nothing. Or maybe, he's staring into Death? That's what he's here for anyways.

To greet Death.

He's not afraid. He doesn't feel anything when he decided to climb over the ledge and firmly placing his feet, just three inches away from plunging to his demise.

At that moment, when the cold night air gently caresses his skin making his silky hair wave carelessly, he found himself smiling.

"After all this time.." He said to himself. It's as if he found the right answers to all of his questions.

The wind kept rushing past him, swaying his worn out shirt and torn up jacket. The shredded holes on his pants lets the cold air make contact with his bruised up skin, sending wonderful chills.

He's so high up and the night is at it's darkest point. No one can see him on top on this building. At least he hope so. And that's great. He wants privacy and all the time in the world to look back into his past, and try to forgive. Reminiscing the memories, decisions and regrets of his making.

Forgive and forget.

The big city buzzing with noises and filled with clutter actually makes him feel, content. He's had a great run. It's time to say farewell. A proper goodbye to this cruel world that had broken him in half and ripped out his pure soul. Turning him into the man he is today. A broken man.

"Jump. See where that takes you." A voice suddenly spoke from behind.

The man on the edge heard that raspy, deep voice and turns to see; who would dare disturb him from doing the right thing.

Who would dare be here at this moment. His moment. The moment he so desperately needs to end everything and get it over with. It's his moment to be free and feel righteous.

As he turned his head, he also shifted his body, making his footing off balance but he didn't notice that. Until it was too late. His eyes met with the stranger that called out to him, they were blue like the ocean, beautiful but mysterious. Almost riddle like.

And then he slips.

 

\---

 

Clarity.

That's the feeling he would describe it. It's so peaceful in that split second, nothing mattered, his heart beat slows down and his body naturally let's go. Let's go of his life maybe?

The world stops spinning in that moment and all he saw was the starry sky, not a cloud in sight and the bright, celestial like moon.

_Goodbye._

He closes his eyes and waits for Death to come and take him home.

 

\---

 

Nothing.

Nothing happened. No agonizing pain, no screaming, no bones cracking, no blood spurting, none. He felt his arm hurting but nothing else.

He heard screams but, it's not coming from his mouth. He blinked his eyes open and looks down. There are people looking up at him, face drained of colour, terrified of him.

And that's when he noticed, he's actually dangling on the side of the building.

"YOU STUPID MOTHERFUCKER!! I meant that in a sarcastic way you dumb fuck!" The man from before yelled at him.

He looks up and again, he sees those blue eyes. The owner of those blue eyes is actually grabbing hold of his arm, pulling him back up from falling to his death.

His arm hurts and his brain can't process what's happening.

"..What.. are you doing..?" He whispered.

"Saving your ass you crazy son of a bitch!!" The stranger replied.

_'No... No no no no no!!! This shouldn't be happening!!! I should be dead by now!!!"_ He screamed inside.

"Stop being a dead weight and give me your other arm!!" The stranger struggled to keep hold and his hand kept slipping occasionally.

But the man hanging for dear life didn't comply. He just waits for the stranger to let go and finally be able to find his peace.

But no. The stranger didn't let go. Instead, he cautiously lean down and grabbed his upper arm, giving him more friction to pull up.

With a strong force and a death like grip, the stranger pulled him up and tightly hugs him as his back hits the concrete floor. Not letting go. The screaming from the crowd below turned to relieved sighs.

He fell on top of the stranger's chest and he felt two pairs of arm, around his body, hugging him. He could hear his savior's heart beating fast, pumping blood throughout his entire body.

"Why.." He asked in disbelief. He is shocked. And he is angry.

The stranger still held on.

"A thank you would be nice.." The blue eyed said.

"No.. this.. you.. How could you?" He felt tears running down his face.

It was supposed to end tonight. But this man, this stranger, saved him. Why? Why would he do that? He has nothing to do with this!! How dare he!!!

The stranger lets go of him slowly but his hand still lingered on his arm, afraid that he would try another attempt and jump off without warning.

"What's your name?" The stranger asked.

But he didn't answer. They're both sitting on the floor, looking at each other. But he can't speak. He's angry and felt betrayed for some reason.

Before he knew it, the stranger reached out to check his pockets. He didn't stop him from invading his privacy. He's too weak to do so. As if the fight in him just disappeared. The stranger pulled out what he was looking for. A wallet.

"So.. Seth Rollins? I'm Dean Ambrose." The stranger who called himself _Dean,_ scanned through Seth's identification.

_'He's two years younger then me.'_ Dean thought when he saw Seth's birthday. He placed back the wallet inside Seth's front pocket.

"You have no right.." Seth whispered. Rage began filling him up and hot tears rolled off his skin.

"Yeah. I don't. But I don't care."

"How could **_you_**!!!!???" Seth screamed at him. He started hitting Dean's chest but if felt more like a soft pat. "How could you.." Seth sobbed into Dean's chest. He hid his face, crying his eyes out. It hurts, everything hurts.

"I'm sorry.." Dean apologized. He rubs Seth's back, trying to calm down the younger man.

"C'mon, let me take you back home." Dean said sincerely.

 

\---

 

_'What the hell have I gotten myself into..'_ Dean sighs.

He looked at the person, sleeping soundly next to him in the passenger's seat.

It was all a coincidence to begin with.

He was just out of town to meet up with old friends, having a guys night out and went for a few drinks. It was late and he has work tomorrow so he decided to part ways and get back home for some much needed rest.

Knowing his cigarettes was running low, he makes a quick stop to get some more.

'Might aswell have a little smoke now I'm fully stocked.' He stood outside the convenient store and lit up his cancer stick.

Dean took a long drag and he faced up, exhaling the excess smoke from his system.

And that's when he noticed, a guy, standing near a ledge on top of a building just in front of him. At first, he didn't think much of it but he kept an eye on the guy.

It took awhile for him to realize;

_He's about to jump to his death._

Dean coughed as the thought came to him. Without thinking, he threw his still smoking stick to the ground and ran across the busy street, climbing up the stairs on the side of the building. Lucky for him, none of the stairs were locked or out of reach.

_He_ _must've used this way to get up there._

He was glad to see the man on the ledge haven't made a move yet. Dean studied him a bit before approaching. He had long, black hair, with a partially blonde streak. He looked fit but something tells Dean, it's not always what it seems. Cautious of his action, Dean thinks of a way to get the guy away from his fucking death.

Obviously, reasoning wasn't the way to go.

Dean sighs, remembering the event that happened not too long ago.

He keeps glancing at the man beside him, even though he's the one who has to keep an eye on the road.

_'There's something about you I can't put my finger on. What happened to you Seth?'_ Dean's question remains unanswered for now.

He'll have all the time in the world to be asking questions once he gets home, but for now, a silent drive on the freeway is called for.

It's gonna be a long drive.

**Author's Note:**

> Whaddya think? Comment Below!! Feedbacks are always appreciated <3


End file.
